


lovers

by txmaki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Short, Sweet, a nice kiss, i wrote this 4 a few people on tumblr, it's super short but! i love it, plus a few more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: "Don't you have more important things to do?""Mm... you?"





	lovers

**Author's Note:**

> i can guarantee that this is not the only markus work i have in mind so. keep ur eyes open ;)

A stressed sigh falls pass your lips as you run your hands over your face, trying to wake yourself up. Your cup of coffee is now only lukewarm, and you can’t find the energy to stand up and refill the mug. So much for being productive.

You down the rest of your coffee like a shot, swallowing hard as you take another look at the computer screen in front of you. Your job - if you could even call it that, you weren’t even being paid - to scout CyberLife warehouses and find the best route to supplies was more tiring than it looked and often led to dead ends - sometimes literally. You know by now, given how late it is, that whatever makeup you’d bothered to put on this morning has all but smeared off.

A knock on the doorframe behind you makes you jump in your seat, and you turn around to see Markus leaning against the wall with a small smile. You offer a tired one in return.

“I know this is an android sanctuary,” he says as you turn back around to look at the monitor. You hear his footsteps as he comes closer. “And that we don’t need sleep, but last I checked you weren’t one. What are you still doing awake?”

His arms find their place over your shoulders, and you lean into him gratefully, rubbing your thumb along the back of his hand.

You press your lips together, turning your head up to meet Markus’ eyes. “Working. Trying to get _you_ the safest route,” you say, tapping your pen on the desk lightly. Markus furrows his brows and you only shrug.

“You should get some rest,” he ends up saying, and you wave him off gently.

“Don’t you have more important things to do?” You tease, standing up from your chair to stretch. Markus closes in on you, arms around your waist, while you put yours around his shoulders.

“Mm… _you_?” He says, and you gasp dramatically while he lets out a rare laugh.

“Markus, how lewd!”

“It’s only how I’m feeling.”

You rest your palm against the side of his face and he moves to kiss the inside of your hand gently. A soft smile forms on your lips.

“As much as I would love to,” you say, smile fading just a bit, “I am trying to make sure that you don’t die the next time you need to get supplies for everyone here.”

Markus nods, pulling you flush against him to connect his lips to yours anyways. You giggle onto his lips, just barely, indulging in a moment where it was just the two of you, where there was a chance he wouldn’t be deactivated at any given point, where you were just two lovers, enjoying the love you shared. His hand finds your cheek, keeping you close to him. The gentle sigh that leaves your lips is nothing short of dreamy.

You pull away first, placing a gentle peck on Markus’ cheek, pushing him away tenderly. His touch lingers on your skin.

“I’ll go to bed soon, I promise,” you tell him softly, and he kisses the back of your hand with a nod and a barely-there smile before leaving you to your work.


End file.
